Dark Beginnings and Bright Futures
by sorarikulover
Summary: Erza goes home one night after completing a solo mission when she meets with someone unexpected. Jellal x Erza
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor any of the characters and also this story will have graphic lemon in later chapters so if you don't like such things then don't read it, nuff said and enjoy the story.

**Chapter 1**

"Hmm, this job looks promising for my first solo mission in a long time."

The scarlet haired re-quip mage pulled a job of the request board. _It says that this village is being terrorized by a huge monster. _

"Well monster slaying is something im excellent at!"

Erza headed out to the village right away and it was no easy task getting there as she had to go on foot most of the way and it was located in a desert area. Erza slayed said monster in no time after luring it out of its hiding place the whole time she had a gung ho attitude about it too. And she proudly marched straight toward the road leading back to Magnolia with the village safe and plenty of money as an extra bonus.

"Hey Lucy, did ya hear? Erza took on a giant destructive monster all on her own and beat it in no time flat!"

_Well no wonder so many of the guild mates were so frightened by her after all she is an amazing warrior/ mage and to top it off S class to boot. And she had years of experience being that she had been in the guild since she was a little girl. _Most of the guild mates had been there longer than Lucy as it had not been that many years ago when she first joined. It wouldn't be that much longer before Erza was supposed to be back.

Lucy watched as lively conversations continued and Natsu continued to sit next to her watching his buddy Happy scarf down a big fish. Gajeel and Levy were hanging out as one of the new couples andEvergreen and Elfman were having their argument. And looking around she noticed Grey avoiding Juvia on purpose as usual. And as she spotted more couples she began to feel the fact that she was still single start to wear her down.

However that was short lived when Natsu patted her heartily on the back "Hey it's Erza she's back! Im gonna challenge her to a fight!"

Lucy sighed"Here we go again, some things never change."

She watched as Natsu was taken down in two seconds by the re-quip mage.

It often ended that way for Natsu so she wasn't surprised that this time wasn't any different. Erza had a tired but triumphant look upon her gorgeous face and Lucy knew the rumor was true and it had really been a mission success.

"Congratz Erza!" Lucy smiled as she approached her friend.

"Thanks Lucy, It was no problem for me." Erza smiled back happy to see her friends all in such high spirits like always.

Natsu shook off the pounding he had received from Erza and excitedly walked over to them.

"So tomorrow we have another job, Im excited we get to beat up some flunkies who are terrorizing this little town!"

"Nice, sounds like fun!" Erza looked already pumped for tomorrow.

"Yeah, just don't destroy the whole town in the process flame breath!" Grey walked over with a smug look on his face.

"What did you call me Grey? You wanna fight cuz im ready for it!" Lucy sighed as she watched Natsu and Grey go at it again.

Erza stepped in immediately. "Knock it off you two!"

Grey and Natsu immediately froze. "Y-yes Erza!"

And typically they pretended to get along every time they thought Erza might be looking their were the same as they always were in Fairy Tail, rowdy, happy, and exciting never a dull moment.

** Authors Note: So I hope you liked the first chapter the next one should be coming up soon and I hope you look Forward To cuz I sure am!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor any of it's characters so all rights to them go to their respectful creators. Also this chapter has some serious lemon in it so if you don't like things of a sexual nature least of all explicit sexual content then please don't read this. If you do anyway or don't care then it is your own choice thanks and I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 2 **

It was a very cool, silent night as Erza Scarlet returned to her room in Fairy Hills. She was so worn out from the day's activities and she was so ready to just relax.

It had tired her out as she was much more used to going on missions with Lucy, Gray, and Natsu ever since they had officially become a team and she was going on another one tomorrow but she was sure that would go well.

Sighing she took a nice, relaxing bath and slipped into a nightgown ready to take it easy for a bit and then get some well-earned rest for the night. But when she walked down the hall and opened the door to her room she was taken off guard by what she saw.

There, sitting on her bed, only silhouetted by the little bit of moonlight streaming into the bedroom through the single window was the figure of a man, but not just any man, It was a man she knew very well and even shared a long, dark past with.

"Jellal?"

The man smiled at the sound of his name coming from such a beautiful voice.

"Hello Erza, sorry about dropping in unannounced but after all I need to keep a low profile, I needed to talk to you…"

Erza was still very surprised but at the same time she was so very happy to see her childhood friend again, a luxury she didn't often get ever since he had become a prison escapee as well as the leader of his own guild Crime Sorcière. He was much too busy trying to keep from being found by the Grand Magic Council and hunting down dark guilds to risk coming to see her which was why she was very surprised and even a bit nervous that he was here of all places, though, it was night so there was less risk of him getting found now.

"I see, it's certainly a surprise to see you, but Im very glad, what is it? You seem troubled."

She turned on a small bedside table light that dimly lit the room better revealing the face of her friend, with an expression of deep regret upon it.

"Erza, ever since that moment we had with each other before the Magic Games I've had this feeling of guilt and a deep dislike for my own weakness at not being able to covey my true feelings."

Erza knew instantly of the moment he spoke of. Team Natsu and a few other members of Fairy Tail had been invited to meet Jellal and his friends Meredy and Ultear at the West Woods and he and Erza snuck off to talk in private.

She remembered how Jellal had said that he felt death would be the only true way to pay for all the sins he had committed and how she scolded him telling him that that was not true as well as slapping him and telling him he had already atoned with the deeds of crime Sorcière when he sounded like he had given up even saying she could take revenge for their friend he had murdered.

She remembered getting so mad at him that she grabbed him by the shirt and caused them both to tumble down from the ledge and how he had managed to land on her at the bottom. She recalled her tearful I never thought I would see you again and the short but emotional kiss that they had shared only for him to shove her away. She remembered the words he had spoken that had torn a jagged wound in her heart but she had pretended didn't bother her.

"I can't…I have a fiancée."

Even now as she replayed those words in her mind it hurt so very much even though she knew he had lied because it meant that he was still not forgiving himself.

"Yes I remember that." She said with slight sadness.

"Erza, I lied about having a fiancée…I just felt like I would only hurt you if I allowed myself to become romantically involved with you…Ive done such horrible things to you in the past, I've lied to you, betrayed you, and even attempted to kill you I felt like you deserved better than that, that I wasn't nor would I ever be worthy of someone so wonderful as you. "

As Erza took in his words she also reflected on how she had felt when he had told her that he was going to stay in the tower and finish what had been started back when they were children. And the horrible threats he had told her to keep her from revealing what he was up to. She had felt a mix of confusion, hate, and deep sadness at the dramatic change in him who she had always admired so deeply. And then the time when he tried to sacrifice her to resurrect Zeref and how just before attempting to force her body to fuse with the lacrima he had told her he had always loved her. He seemed like he was sort of telling the truth and at the same time just trying to get more of a rise from her and that stabbed her heart over and over upon the very thought.

But even after all that she had accepted him so what was stopping her from forgiving him now after all he was a truly changed man and his confession had brought her inexplicable joy and relief.

"You Idiot!"

Jellal's eyes grew wide as Erza tearfully embraced him.

"Erza?" She looked up into his light brown eyes with her own tear filled chocolate ones and a beautiful smile graced her lips.

"I know, still all the same it did hurt to hear that but I forgive you."

He was genuinely surprised. She was forgiving him? He had said such a cruel thing to her and yet she was forgiving him? Somehow he was so overtaken with relief so much that he actually felt emotionally exhausted since he hadn't expected her to forgive him so easily. So he was indefinitely caught off guard when she pressed her lips gently, gracefully against his easily conveying to him that she just wanted to enjoy this time with him and that she was glad he was finally telling her his true feelings and not trying to hide behind some façade and lies that he was so bad at telling in the first place.

The kiss was brief as they pulled away only seconds after much like the one they had shared before. "You know Jellal, you really are a terrible liar."

_She knew all along, He wasn't too surprised that she had seen right through his lie. After all they had known each other for years so if anyone could tell it was her and he knew this all too well. _

He chuckled light heartedly at that. "It would seem so."

Now Erza's previous sadness and lingering pain completely faded away as did Jellal's worry and guilt and they were replaced with a growing passionate love that both of them had been holding back for far too long.

"Jellal, since you're not in any hurry to leave I've thought of a way for you to make it up to me."

He raised an eyebrow in questioning but he felt like he might know what she was trying to get at still he felt he might as well get some clarification as assumptions never seemed to get people anywhere least of all him.

"Ah, and what would that be if I may inquire?"

Erza had a determined air about her now. "How about a little "fun" after all it's about time you loosened up for once."

Jellal blushed but it was true he wasn't exactly in a hurry to leave and if she wanted this then so did he. "Alright."

Erza wasted no time in taking this moment to capture his lips once again in a much deeper and more passionate kiss. Jellal responded back just as eagerly and even requested entrance to which she granted. He explored her warm cavern familiarizing himself with every inch. And both caressing one another's sweetly. Jellal tilted his head a little more to the side for better access. Erza's tongue teasingly brushed against his prompting him to deepen their kiss to which he obliged. Their tongues began a battle for dominance during which Jellal's wandering fingers found their way up her nightgown and started fiddling with her bra clasp. Eventually the need for air became too great and they pulled away with a thin trail of saliva connecting the pink muscles for a brief moment.

He finished undoing the clasp and slipped her nightgown off, bra soon following, and thus exposing her pale breast which he felt were very beautiful everything about her was beautiful to him as he had been in love with her for a very long time.

But Erza didn't let him get that far without her undressing him just about to the same point. She took off his cape first, then his shirt soon followed thus exposing his toned, slightly muscular upper body. She looked him over eagerly taking in the sight.

He was very well developed and had amazing muscles. His skin was pale but not quite as pale as her own skin. Despite herself she was very nervous as she felt his gaze upon her mostly naked self. Somehow he always caused her to bring out emotions she usually hid from everyone. Probably because he was someone very special to her who she had always looked up too. And she was finally getting her chance to show him her true feelings. "Erza…you are so beautiful." She blushed even brighter as he gently laid her upon her bed and leaned in so that his lips were barley pressed against her neck.

She could feel his breath and the kisses he was gently placing upon her occasionally he nipped and bit at certain areas making her shiver and slightly moan. As he continued attempting to leave his mark her needy, lusty moans got a little louder causing heat to pool at his groin making him slightly harder.

He continued down her body until he reached her breasts and took one of her nipples into his mouth. He eagerly sucked and nipped at it eliciting more moans from her that were filled with pleasure.

She could feel a familiar warmth gathering down there and making her feel a bit uncomfortable.

Eventually she noticed that Jellal's hand had made its way down to her thighs while she had been distracted by the treatment he had been administering to her breasts. And she was a bit embarrassed as she felt something hard pressing against her leg which she knew was surely Jellal's growing erection.

He teasingly stroked her thighs dangerously close to her vaginal area and making her shiver in a kind of suspense as she knew what was coming next.

Jellal withdrew his mouth from her nipple with a slight pop admiring his work. He then glided his hand up farther and slipped it into her panties. Teasingly he began stroking her a few times making her gasp before he withdrew his hand, much to Erza's disappointment, only to make her shift slightly as he swiftly pulled the offending piece of cloth down revealing her slightly wet pussy.

"Jellal, wh-what are you…ah!"

He had leaned down so that his face was level with her vagina and he was licking the inside of her pussy lapping up some of her juices. His tongue felt so strange against her sensitive flesh and it was making her moan like crazy. He slowly withdrew after a moment catching the flushed expression on her face. It was clear that she had enjoyed that.

"Erza, is it alright if I do _that_?"

Erza smiled brightly at him and he knew that was his ok to proceed. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his rock hard erection which was begging for attention.

His erection was a good length and size, she was impressed by it. He gently pulled her legs apart and positioned himself at her entrance. She blushed feeling him up against her and knowing what he was about to do made her heart race faster than ever before. She had read that this was the act that brought a man closer together with a woman and he was finally doing it with her she felt so happy. He was looking down at her waiting for her permission to proceed.

Erza nodded a big smile upon her face. Felling more reassured he began to push inside. The slight pain of being stretched so wide caused her to make a small pained noise which made Jellal a little concerned.

"Are you ok? Im not hurting you am I?"

Erza shook her head "I know it will be ok I trust you, so please…continue."

With that he continued to push until he was buried in her all the way to the hilt. He paused for a moment so she could adjust to the feeling before he withdrew only to come slamming back into her. After a few experimental thrusts he began a slow pace for a careful start. Erza opened her slightly teary eyes which had closed instinctively and she saw the handsome face of her lover staring right back at her. His skin was very pale and it was very soft to the touch. She was surprised since after all he had been through he more than likely didn't have time to take care of himself it was very smooth and without a single blemish, absolutely perfect. His light brown eyes were so focused and intense they sent shivers of delight through her body, she felt she could lose herself in them, his red tattoo only added to his absolute beauty as a man. And his Blue hair fell into his face just right, framing his features and completing the face she knew and loved so well.

She could feel him inside of her and it felt so strange. The skin rubbing against skin. And the pain still rushing through her. Jellal desperately searched for that right angle that would hit _that_ spot just right and spiral her into a complete feeling of ecstasy. He wanted her to feel good and for this to be memorable for her. Eventually he found it causing Erza to moan loudly and arch her back. And he determinedly picked up the pace a bit.

Erza was very excited but something still wasn't quite enough. "mmm…faster Jellal…please."

Gladly he picked up the pace dangerously close to wildly pounding into her, something he really wanted to do but held himself back for fear of hurting her. But she was so warm and tight, it was so good. She was completely lost in pleasure as he trusted into her with controlled, accurate but fast paced thrusts. Her walls clamped down on him as his new faster pace was creating an even more intense pleasure. He practically was ramming into her G spot. It felt so intoxicatingly good for both of them. As he continually thrusted into her he could feel his impending climax and the warmth in his groin became more and more intense. His cock was unbearably hard. He needed release and soon. From the way Erza's body was reacting he could tell she was about at her limit as well it wouldn't be long now.

After several more thrusts she arched her back once more, this time in sweet release covering his cock in her sweet juices and her walls spasming around his manhood. After a few more strong thrusts Jellal spilled himself into her womb. Rope after rope of cum shooting into her and relief washing over him slowly but surely.

They embraced lovingly as he slowly rode out the rest of his climax. "Jellal, I love you." He smiled happily back at her and ran his hand through her gorgeous hair.

"I love you too, my beautiful Erza Scarlet."

Fresh tears came back upon hearing him utter her last name. He had given it to her because he found her scarlet hair beautiful just like the rest of her and it was the last thing he had remembered before being arrested that time when he had amnesia. Her last name meant so much for her because her beloved had given it to her.

"Oh Jellal…!"

Erza hugged him tightly and captured his lips in one final kiss before Jellal pulled his softening penis out of the warmth that was Erza's body and got off landing tiredly on the bed next to her.

"Im so tired, can we sleep like this even if it's just for tonight?"

Without a second thought she nodded "yes."

Glad to hear it, he carefully grabbed the blankets and covered them both as they snuggled together falling into a dreamless sleep.

_Thank you for reading this latest chapter XD sorry it took a while but I worked super hard on it, I hope you enjoyed and a new chapter should be coming out soon so be on the look out for that :) until then I hope you all will continue to give me support and I will do my best to make this into an excellent story._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclamer: I do not Own Fairy Tail nor any of it's characters. This chapter has lemon it it so if you don't like that don't read though it's not as detailed as the previous lemon chapter. Also I would like it if you all would just pretend for the sake of my story that Ultear never left Crime Sorcière and whatnot because I put her into make the story I bit more interesting not that I don't like the original way too (she looks the way she did before she had aged from the spell). Please enjoy this awesome new chapter :)! _

**Chapter 3**

Erza woke to find herself naked and alone.

Still a little hazy from the sleep it took her a moment to remember what had happened last night and to realize that Jellal was gone.

_So he left, I guess I shouldn't be shocked after all if he were discovered by the wrong person that would be it for him._

Still she couldn't help but worry about him and hope he was safe wherever he was by now.

Feeling that she shouldn't dwell on it she got up and re-quiped into her armor before going to make breakfast and such other things then set off for the guild.

Meanwhile Jellal was out hunting for another dark guild together with Meredy and Ultear.

He had left Erza's house at the crack of dawn but not before giving her a gentle parting kiss to the lips wishing things didn't have to be like that. But being a fugitive and all he knew staying someplace so out in the open would possibly get him found out.

"They should be only a little further keep your eyes open."

Both girls nodded "Yeah we got it. Hey I think I see someone now!"

Jellal and Ultear followed Meredy's finger spotting a lone man who looked like he was standing guard next to an entrance.

"Nice work Meldy looks like one of the weaker ones and it appears that he is guarding what looks like their hideout."

Jellal nodded "It would appear so, alright let's take him out and then infiltrate the place."

They set to work. Ultear using her orb to knock out the guard and then all of them defeating whomever they came across until they reached the leader. It didn't take long for them to defeat him as he wasn't even the real boss and they got info or more like a rumor that Zeref was a little ways away from where they were which had sparked Jellal's interest even though he probably wasn't going to go looking for a fight with him right now. He knew just rushing in to head him off would be foolish, however there was another group from this dark guild close to where he had mentioned and that he felt he could not ignore that.

_I'll just take out the dark guild members and be on my way since I know Getting involved with Zeref now would not be wise. _

Even as he thought this though he knew something was probably going to happen but he wanted to take a chance just this once.

A few weeks later as Erza was on a mission she felt a worrying pain to her heart, it was akin to the feeling that you get when someone you care for deeply is in danger.

Instantly she knew and she felt the dread over take her. "Jellal…"

Grey, Natsu, and Lucy all looked at her concerned. "Hey, what did you just say?"

Erza looked up at the dragonslayer "Natsu, I think Jellal is in danger…"

"Jellal? Why do you think that Erza?"

She shook her head "I don't know for sure but I have this odd feeling and somehow I know it has something to do with him."

"Erza im sure it's nothing, after all he has two powerful allies, im sure Meredy and Ultear have his back no matter what the situation and he is powerful as well." The cheery

Celestial wizard chimed in.

"Yeah you're probably right Lucy, thank you."

"Jellal is very strong I bet whatever is going on he is holding his own and then some same goes for Meredy and especially Ultear, after all she is my master's daughter." She smiled as the Ice wizard spoke up.

"Thanks Grey and all the rest of you, I should have more faith in him Im sure too that he is ok."

"Yeah Erza, Jellal believes in you so it's only right that you believe in him too, right Happy?"

"Aye sir!" Happy flew above his friend smiling reassuringly at Erza.

But she still couldn't shake the feeling of dread and it was beginning to loom over her.

"Now let's go we have a mission to complete!" Natsu said excited to get there, kick some butt and take names!

_Jellal, please just be safe. _

Jellal was laying on the ground with his allies both equally injured beside him. All three were glaring at the dark wizard who was inches away from them.

"Zeref! Why are you here?"

He glanced at the blunette with cold, souless eyes. "I just happened to be _passing _by nothing more, it looks as though you got into a fight you couldn't handle not that I really care I just see you as another worthless person"

He walked closer looking down at Jellal with hate in his eyes. "I think I'll just eliminate you then part of my problem will be solved."

Jellal looked up at him with just as much hatred if not more "Well you are the very embodiment of evil! Zeref It was you who created all of those horrible destructive demons and killed dozens of innocent people! If anyone should die it's you!"

At that the Dark- haired man scoffed. "Im doing this world a favor but it's not like you would understand, now then, die."

Everything suddenly went black.

Later on that week Erza returned to the guild hall and her companions rejoiced at a job well done.

Erza sat alone silently waiting for any sign that might indicate anyone knew what was going on with Jellal. She didn't have to wait long before being approached by said man himself!

She was shocked to say the least as her blue haired lover/ friend was right there in front of her.

"Jellal? Why are you here I thought-?"

He looked to be in rough shape but still holding it together.

"Don't worry, we let Makarov know that we were coming, we had to let him know about a certain run in we had recently."

The red-headed warrior had a feeling it had something to do with Zeref, but before she could even inquire he interjected. "But before I get into that I must ask, are you doing ok recently? You seem a little different, like more tired than usual and you don't look as healthy as when I last saw you."

She was surprised, he had noticed? She had been feeling a little odd a few days after he had left her and it had been becoming more and more apparent that something was up with her body but she didn't think it was anything to worry about. "Im fine, Just been feeling a bit under the weather probably from trying to do too much at once."

He knew that could be possible but he was a bit skeptical.

"What about you, Jellal, you look beat up what happened to you?"

She noticed his expression grow dark.

"Alright, I can't keep it from you anyway…I had a run-in with Zeref."

The words hit her a lot harder than she had expected them to.

"What! Did you try to fight him?"

He shook his head. "No but I did have a close call, he almost killed me but thanks to Ultear I am fine because she protected me…seems she knew exactly what to do almost like she had fought him before." He was shocked when Erza suddenly embraced him.

"Thank goodness you're ok I don't know what I would have done if you really had died…"

A few people including Natsu, Grey, and Lucy watched as the two embraced lovingly. But they knew better than to interfere so they went back to partying but wondering when they had finally hooked up.

A little embarrassed, Erza leaned in so that she was level with his ear and whispered "Wanna come home with me? We would have more privacy there."

Jellal nodded in mutual agreement and they both slipped out of the guild hall and straight to fairy hills. "Sighing Erza slumped into a chair next to Jellal.

"So you only made it out alive because of Ultear?"

"Yeah, I feel lucky to have her on my side."

"Looks like I owe her my thanks then."

"Well, Im just happy that I get to see you again."

For a short while all they could do was stare at each other in silence both with many thoughts and feelings going through their mind and then Erza kissed him upon his soft lips while straddling him much to his surprise.

Erza was being unusually forward today but he quickly figured it was because of her emotions taking her over.

He was unresponsive for a moment as he had been taken of guard but then he leaned into the kiss even granting her entrance. She eagerly ravaged his mouth taking in every inch wasting no time. They continued to kiss passionately until they had to break away for air. Erza's face was flushed and she smiled brightly.

"How about we continue this in a more suitable location?"

As both of them seemed all for it Erza took Jellal's hand and they both locked themselves in her room. Erza gripped Jellal's shoulder tightly as he thrusted himself into her eager body after having ravaged every inch of the rest of her.

She moaned over and over again as he pounded into her with strong accurate precision. She felt every single thrust hitting that wonderful spot inside her that sent her into waves of complete ecstasy.

She could hear him panting in exertion as he gradually picked up his pace drawing closer and closer to his limit as was she.

As he continued to look down at her taking in her every reaction and expression as he caused her more and more pleasure it only served to bring him to the edge of his ever impending climax and after he thrusted into her a few more times she released with a scream of pleasure her walls spasming around him and sending him following her off the edge spilling himself into her.

He rode out the rest of his climax before he pulled out of her and collapsed onto the bed.

Erza was smiling brightly at him basking in their afterglow.

"That was amazing Jellal!"

He smiled glad he hadn't hurt her or anything.

"im glad you enjoyed it."

Erza gave him a small kiss upon his lips. "You are truly wonderful im sure no other man can match your sexual prowess!"

Jellal chuckled at that. "Well I wouldn't go that far."

She hugged him tightly. "I was partially joking but I love you and I could never have asked for a better man."

The following morning Erza woke to see that Jellal was still there sleeping soundly in her bed so she carefully climbed out of bed so as not to disturb him but not before smiling and whispering I love you, and she made her way to her bathroom.

A moment later Jellal woke up just in time to see Erza coming back into the room with a look of mixed happiness and worry.

"What's going on?"

Erza gave him a small smile.

"Jellal Im pregnant."

It took a moment for him to process the words but then he smiled.

"That's great news I guess that means im going to be a father doesn't it?"

Suddenly her previous state made sense she had been pregnant for some time now and that was why she had looked a little sick when he had seen her before or at least judging from the time period it might have been a while.

"Yes Im so happy Im going to be a mother!"

But naturally she had also thought of Jellal's current situation.

"I wish we could get married then we would be an official couple but you are still in hiding from the Magic Council so that won't be possible."

Jellal had a serious air about him and seemed deep in thought.

"Yes that's true but once I am no longer a fugitive I swear I will marry you and I will eagerly await that day."

She was glad to hear it but she couldn't help but hope it wouldn't be too much longer before that were to happen.

"I will make you some breakfast Erza."

She smiled up at him "thank you."

Jellal stayed for the entire morning before he finally left not wanting his partners to worry about where he was and he possibly to go hunt down more dark guilds Erza didn't know for sure.

_Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I put a little action in it even though im not usually very good at writing action scenes. And Zeref made an appearance! I consider Zeref my third fave character in Fairy Tail. I hope I captured his personality well enough. There is more to come so please bare with me and I will get the next chapter out as soon as I can. I believe the next chapter will be the conclusion idk yet :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_So this is the last chapter! I hope you all will enjoy it even if it is a pretty dark chapter there is still some hopeful parts._

Disclamer:_I do not own Fairy Tail nor any of the characters. This is totally for fun. This chapter has a character death in it so be warned it's going to be sad. Thanks for sticking with the story! Happy reading!_

**Chapter 4**

Erza went on countless missions with her friends all the while thinking of Jellal and whether or not he was ok. And as more time passed Erza awaited to hear of whether or not anything regarding Jellal had changed eventually someone came into the guild bearing sad news.

"Apparently Jellal Fernandez is dead."

Erza felt like her heart had just stopped upon hearing those words uttered. Her face grew pale and her legs gave way as tears formed at the corners of her eyes.

Everyone else was incredibly shocked upon hearing the news.

Lucy rushed to Erza's side wanting to try to give Erza some kind of comfort not that it seemed to matter. "What? What do you mean Jellal was killed? Who did it tell me!" Natsu was enraged as he demanded a reply.

"It was the dark wizard Zeref, apparently Jellal had encountered him when he was in the middle of fighting some other dark guild wizards and Jellal risked his life trying to defeat him but he was no match."

"Zeref! Ill never forgive him! Jellal was a good man!"

Makarov shook his head "this is truly a tragic event."

Erza processed all this information and shakily stood back up with a tear streaked face. "Sir, where is Jellal's body? Is it with you?"

The wizard shook his head. "No he is still there."

Erza walked up to him. "Might you tell me where it is that his body is located?"

Lucy looked worried. "Oh Erza…"

The man turned to look at the Red headed re-quip mage. "Certainly miss Erza."

Upon receiving the info Erza set on her way as it wasn't very far away only a few hours or so she figured she could make it there fast enough. Lucy, Grey, Natsu, and Happy accompanied her for support.

They reached a parting in a forest area where Erza spotted Jellal's lifeless body sprawled across the grass.

Erza knelt next to him looking upon his deathly pale face and new fresh tears fell from her eyes as she embraced her lover/ friend for what was the last time. "Jellal Im sorry I wish I could have been there to help maybe things wouldn't have turned out this way…"

It was even more heartbreaking that he could no longer embrace her in return and she would never again hear his wonderful voice speak her name. And worst of all he would never be able to keep his promise of their marriage.

She was all alone now and it felt so hopeless.

"Erza Im sorry." Lucy hugged her with her own tears falling.

"I know he was very close to you."

Natsu punched a nearby tree "He was our friend and that jerk murdered him!"

Happy was in tears as he looked upon Jellal as well. "Its not fair!"

Grey was filled with anger so strong he couldn't even find the words. "Dammnit!"

Erza and the rest of Fairy Tail organized a funeral for Jellal like he was one of their own guild mates. And everybody paid their respects before Erza was the only one still left standing at his grave.

"Looks like I've actually lost you for good this time…"

She looked at his headstone "Again I feel the pain I did the day you were taken away by the Magic Council when I had thought you were to be executed. Only this time you're not going to come back to me…"

She thought of the reunion they had had when the incident with Nirvana had happened and how he had helped them defeat the dark guild Oración Seis that was trying to use it to destroy Wendy's previous guild Cait shelter and how after that the magic Council's new soldiers came and arrested Jellal and how there had been nothing she was able to do about it.

She felt so lonely but as she touched the small lump in her stomach she thought of the new life they had created that was growing within her.

"But I swear to you, Jellal that I will take care of our child and that I will avenge you someday."

She set some flowers upon his grave. "I love you goodbye…may we be together again someday"

Erza walked away with hope for her future and eventually she told everyone in Fairy Tail of the child she had created with Jellal and they were all happy for her.

She was resolute about the future she would not let Jellal's sacrifice be in vain and one day she would meet their beautiful daughter which was the last joy Jellal had ever gotten to give her.

The End

_So It was a sad but kinda hopeful ending at least I hope so. If Jellal were to die this is how I kinda imagine it. Thank you loyal viewers for reading my story I am going to be continuing other stories so look for new chapters of my vocaloid story. Thanks for all your support gys love it and I hope you will support me with more of my stories. :) I will probably write more jerza fanfics eventually so you can look forward to it :) Until next time thanks and stay cool!_


End file.
